Diary
by IheartApollo
Summary: Inside the summer before her seventh year, is the diary of Lily Anne Evans. The summer includes some wild parties, dirty dancing, and even dirtier 'dancing' in a bedroom. But she'd kill me if I told. LilyJames pairing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Diary

**A/N: Hey! Well this is my first fanfic and if the spelling sucks, I'm writing it on notepad, so yeah. This is a fic of Lily's diary. Rated 'M' for sexual content and naughty language.  
Enjoy! Lee **

**Disclaimer: Honestly! I'm not blonde! I have black hair! **

6/19/77 Dear Diary,  
I just got you for my seventeenth birthday. Exiting hmm? My best friend gave it to me. Something about, "You're of age now! You've got to record the first year of your adult life"  
I'm serious. Well, as you are new to this, I'll start by describing myself. I have waist-length curly red hair, and green eyes. I don't have glasses and won't ever have braces becuase I am a witch for crying out loud! I can fix my teeth in a flick of a wand. Although my mom keeps trying to convince me to go see her gynochologist because she fears I am becoming sexually active, to which I say, "HA HA HA! Oh, wait! You're serious arent you?" She claims that since I'm pretty and go to boarding school with a bunch of teenage boys, I am likely to have had sex. Thats right, Ladies and Gents, my own mother thinks I'm a slut. Sad. Anyway, I am pretty popular though. I have a fair few friends. Lets name them.

Gemma Jinx - Best friend. In love with Remus Lupin. Curly blonde hair.

Ruby Jinx - Best friend. Twin of above. In love with SIrius Black. Also has curly blonde hair.

Alice Neimier - Good friend. In love with Frank Longbottom. (Giggles at name)

Isobel Daniels - Good friend. Not in love with anyone. If she is, she hasn't told me.

Remus Lupin - Friendish type. In love with Gemma.

As much as it pains me to say: Sirius Black. It's hard not to like a guy who is in love with your best friend and you see alomost every waking minute.

Matthias Hutchins - Friendish type. Quidditch player. Kinda cute.

Petter Pettigrew - Okay. Friends with Remus and Sirius.

Liam Wood - Not in our year, but still a friend. Unfortunately, this is his last month here.

Adam Lovegood - Friend. Ravenclaw prefect.

Rebecca Adams - Friend. Ravenclaw prefect. In love with above.

He's at the very, let me repeat myself, VERY bottom of the list, but: James Potter. There! You happy? Warning: I break out into script ocasionally! Ack! Here we go!

Diary: No! I wont be happy until you say you love him!

Me: Now you're acting like my conscience!

Diary: That's my job! (Muttered) Slut.

Me: WTF! I'm, like, a VIrgin! Hello!

Diary: Sure. 'Cause all those guys on you're list are "Just" friends.

Me: OMG! My diary is accusing me of being a slut. You've got to be kidding me.

Anyway. I live in London, England about four blocks away from the most massive library in the world. (A/N: As I unfortunately don't live in London, I'm not sure they do have a massive library, but oh well)  
I am a muggle born witch. Call me mudblood and die. Or have you're brain pulled out through your nose with rusty tweezers. Your choice.  
Today being my birthday, the above friends threw a party for me. They got me the following:  
Gemma: This diary

Ruby: New quill to write in Diary with.

Alice: Dress robes Isobel: Muggle clubbing clothes (She's muggle born too)

Remus: Homework planner Sirius: Awkward, but he got me perfume Matthias: A Jack Johnson C.D. (He's a muggle artist)

Peter: He pooled with SIrius and/or Remus Liam: Quidditch schedual and tickets to a game of my choice. While I can't fly worth a damn, I love the sport.

Adam: A Slytherin prefect badge. It's an inside joke.

Rebecca: A Wales national Quidditch team poster. They're my favorite.

James: A photo album from my whole Hogwarts career so far. That explains all the candid pictures!

Anyway, the day was good. You can not, I repeat, NOT tell James this but I love it when he ruffles his hair. You can't tell him. I'd be dead. I also happen to be madly in love with the guy who is my partner in every class as of now.

Night!

Lily Anne Evans

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic! What'd you think so far? Curious as to who Lily is partnered with??? Hmmm??? Anywhoodles, review! You know you want to! Or I'll take a leaf out of Lily's book, with the rusty tweezer thing:) jk. Maybe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I look blonde to you?**

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, where we find out about the propsed party! Yippie!**

6/30/77 Dear Diary,

Yes, I'm a terrible person. I haven't written in eleven days. Oh well. Right now is the train ride home. The trolley just came by. Chocolate frogs. Yum. Anyway, in my compartment is:

Gemma and Remus who are currently making out.

Ruby and Sirius who are currently making out.

Isobel, who is trying to read over my shoulder.

Alice and Frank who are also making out. (I know! It's getting soo repetitive!)

Peter, who's just sitting there.

Matthias, who is looking at Isobel every so often.

Adam and Rebecca, who are thankfully not making out. Just talking in low tones and giggling a lot.

Liam who is reading.

And, James, who is looking at me every so often.

The end of the year wasn't so spectacular. Dumbledore made a speech. McGonagall got three random people in trouble for making out in the halls. Snivelous got stuck in a toilet. Slughorn proposed. Just kidding on that one. James would have murdered him.

And plans for a wild party were hatched! At my house on July third! Yes! In three days! Petunia's going to be pissed. Apparently she has no idea what can come of a little bit of firewhisky and thirty some teenage wizards! Oh well. She can eat her socks for all I care. My main concern is getting Mum and Dad out of the house. I know Petunia will suspect something so maybe I'll put a sleeping potion in her food. This will be a night to remember.

Oh shit! Isobel just read the thing about Matthias! Gotta go!

Lily


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Her is the third chapter, even though no one has reviewed yet. Oh well. _Sniff_**

**Disclimer: I'm fourteen! It is not possible!**

7/1/77 Dear Diary,

Two days to the party! Oh yeah! Uh huh! It's my birthday, it's my birthday! Okay, so maybe it isn't, but Mum and Dad got called away on urgent conference and will be gone for four days! That means they get back the day after the party! And Petunia, being the idiot she is, doesn't want to stay in the same house with an of age witch for four days and is going camping of all things with the whale she calls boyfriend. Ha HA HA!

Note to self:

Pick up food for party.

Wash clothes

Get décor

Clean all available rooms for making out. We are teenagers with active hormones after all.

Owl various friends.

Get rope to tie James to the ceiling with. He's our piñata. Just kidding. Although he probably would if I asked him. Disturbing…

Find piñata.

Pick out clothes and hair style.

Anywhoodles, today was otherwise boring. Petunia left in a huff, Mum and Dad left in a hurry, and I called after them, "Don't worry! I won't burn down the house!" Petunia looked scared and Mum said, "Good!"

Oh yeah! Yesterday on the train true emotions were revealed! Matthias and Isobel like each other! That girl was holding out on me! Apparently Matthias had been holding out on his friends too, because the look James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Liam and Adam gave him was priceless! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Their jaws all dropped, like, a foot! Both Matthias and Isobel turned red. It went something like this:

Isobel: What do you mean, Matthias keeps looking at me!?

Matthias: What!?

Isobel: Do you like me????

Matthias: WTF! How'd you get that conclusion???

Everyone else: (Looks back and forth like a tennis match)

Isobel: It's in Lily's diary! She's writing what everyone's doing!!!!

Me: (Nervous chuckle)

Isobel: Is she right??????

Matthias: (Looking shifty but still yelling) Maybe!

Isobel: Good! Because I like you too!!!

Matthias: WTF??? Why didn't you tell me????

Isobel: I'm a Virgo! It's not something we do!!!!

Matthias: Dude! So am I!!!!!

Everyone else including me: Awkward…(sung. It's something we do)

So that is what came of reading over my shoulder Isobel. Speaking of which… Someone just knocked on the door. I'll be back…. It was Isobel. And Matthias and everyone. It went something like this:

Me: Hey! WTF are you guys doing here? And how do you know where I live?

James: How could I _not_ know where you live?

Sirius: (Ungluing his face from Ruby) He has a point. (That's right. They were snogging on my stoop.)

Me: Well what are you guys doing here?

Isobel: Party planning!

Alice: Exactly!

Frank: We thought we'd help!

Me: Thanks! James! Get the hell away from my diary!

James: Why!? It probably has your true feelings for me!

Me: Or random conversations and to-do lists.

James: Drat.

Peter: So, can we come in?

Me knock your self out.

We all sat down in the living room. Conversation:  
Gemma: Everyone in our year except Slytherins.

Me: I agree.

Liam: Hey!

Gemma: and Liam.

Me: All those in favor, say 'Aye' and raise your right hand.

Everyone: Aye! (Right hands in the air)

Isobel: Now boys, go away. We have to plan hair and clothes and makeup!

The boys hurriedly left. Just for the sake of humanity I won't turn my life into a Shakespeare book and will write in proper dialogue: (**A/N: Who ever on fanfiction reads this to make sure I follow the guidelines, if Shakespeare wrote in script, why can't we?**)

"All right, Lily, you should wear the clubbing clothes I gave you for your birthday," Isobel suggested. They are a powder blue tube top and a flirty blue skirt that comes down to mid thigh. Blue is so my colour.

"But, I don't have any muggle clubbing clothes!" Gemma said.

"Lily, can we raid your closet?" Ruby asked. An hour later all six of us had picked out clothes. It is so awesome that the six of us are relatively the same size. My hair will be curled more extensively than it already is and left loose around my shoulders. This will be a night to remember.

Night!

Lily

**Please, for the love of all that is holy, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter! And that it took forever to update! My computer wouldn't let me and now I have my own!

7/2/77 Dear Diary,

OMG!!!! Tomorrow is the party! I am psyched! I would tell you who was my partner in all my classes but some one is reading over my shoulder. Excuse me.

**GO AWAY ISOBEL!!!!!!**

Sorry about that. She's gone now. Still not telling incase she comes back. She's here because she's helping me decorate tomorrow. Oh my God it's going to be fun! Thirty odd Hogwarts students, Firewhisky and no adult supervision. Hmmm. When phrased that way it sounds kind of scary. Did I mention that all of us are of age?? Oh my God we're going to die. Or blow up the house. Oh shit!!! I have a pool! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Oh my god.

Lily

Disclaimer: I still have black hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not blonde! Well I was yesterday because it was wacky day at school but I have black hair.

7/4/77 Dear Diary,

I know the date says it's the fourth but only by four hours. Every one passed out ten minutes ago max. It was a crazy night. I don't actually know how I still have energy to write in you.

Oh yeah. I danced dirty with James. Fun hmm? The conversation went like this:

James: Hey Lily! That skirt doesn't leave a lot covered!

Me: Sod off!

James: Dance with me!

Me: Never!

James: Great then! (Grabs my hand and we get down and dirty to 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado)

I will give you a first person account of the party just for kicks.

Isobel and I were up in my room. She had on a black mini and an awesome shirt that looked like it was made out of molten silver. It was off the shoulder so as to fit the clubbing theme and reveal her black bra strap. I had on my tight tube top (A/N: Yay for alliteration!) that seemed to hug every curve perfectly. The skirt was darker blue and was this awesome gauze material. It too hugged curves.

"Oh my god. James is going to have a"-

"Isobel! Don't say it! I don't need that image running rampant around my brain all night!" I screamed. Ugh. Bad image. Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!

"You know? Your outfit doesn't have quite enough pizzazz. I'm thinking gold accents." I looked down at my outfit. She was right.

"Knock your self out," I said. In three seconds my shirt was horizontally striped with the skinniest gold accents. My skirt had a gold stripe on the waist line.

"Hi girly girls!" Ruby and Gemma had apparated into my room.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Damn, Lily! You look hot," Rebecca said, as she too, apparated onto my bed.

"I wonder what the guys are wearing?" Isobel asked in a dreamy, far away tone.

"Probably mostly unbuttoned button-down shirts and scruffy jeans," Alice replied as she walked in the door.

We looked at her.

"What? I thought about the wrong place and ended up in your living room."

"Oh."

"That probably is what the guys will be wearing, though." A collective sigh went around the room. We all sat like morons gazing off into space until Ruby spoke up.

"Hair and make-up time!!" she exclaimed. By the time we were done we agreed that our significant others and James, weren't going to be taking their eyes off of anything else all night.

My outfit was:

Powder blue shirt with gold accents that hugs curves.

Ocean blue skirt with gold waist that also hugs curves.

High heeled ribbon shoes in (what else) gold.

Really curly and wild hair.

Gold glitter eye shadow.

Rosy pink lip gloss.

When the door bell rang, we ran excitedly downstairs. I opened the door as the stereo switched on. Three Hufflepuff guys walked in. One of them was a fellow prefect by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart. The other two were Something Macmillan and Tristan Someone.

Next to arrive were our fellow Gryffindors (Excluding Rebecca). Sure enough, James went into conniptions when he saw my outfit. I snickered at him and looked down. I'll spare the gory details. Remus elbowed him and whispered something in his ear. The only word I caught was 'Snivellous'. James turned back to a normal colour and turned to whisper his thanks to Remus, but Remus was currently having the same problem that James had just gotten over. He had darted across the room and pulled Gemma into a fierce snog. Unfortunately…

"Uh…Remus?" Gemma asked from behind him. Remus unglued his lips from Ruby who had the look of someone that had just gotten clubbed by Peeves on a tyrannical rage.

"I thought that she was you!" He exclaimed wildly.

"Of course." She pulled him into a fierce snog and that was the last we saw of them for about an hour. At this point Isobel had come over to see what the hold up was.

"What's going on?" She asked the clump at the door.

"You-you-l-look a-amazing!" Matthias spluttered at her.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed back.

"He's trying to say 'Dance with me' but his undercarriage has taken control of his brain," Liam supplied.

"What he said," Matthias mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Isobel. They left to go dance and the rest of the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws arrived.

I mingled a bit by the snack table and then James yelled at me from across the room, "Hey! Lily! That skirt doesn't cover much!"

"Oh sod off!" I yelled back in good humor.

"Never! Dance with me?"

"Never!" wanker.

"Great!" He yelled. He waded over to my location and pulled me out into the dance floor, formerly known as my living room. The song 'Maneater' started playing. James and I danced like mad fiends for the entirety of the song. It was so crowded that we were shoved together. Around then was when we really started dancing _together_. His hands were on my hips and my arms were around his neck. We were still dancing fast and to the music. He pulled me in close and started nibbling on my neck, driving me crazy.

"James!" I whispered. Then some one discovered the pool.


End file.
